El Primer Amor de Un Millonario
by aikochibi
Summary: ¿El dinero lo Es todo en la Vida? Sasuke podra cumplir lo que es su objetivo en la vida o Lo Cambiara por algo mas importante. / pesim0 summary, entren a ver :D /
1. Chapter 1

**_Desclaimer :_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son mio U.U son del maestro Kishimoto_

**_Idea Original :_ **_VillagexKonoha _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cada ser Humano Siempre tiene un primer amor que siempre se lleva en el corazón, pero tras olvidar a tu primer amor no sabes lo que el destino te depara.

Un millonario rebelde que atrae a cualquier mujer esta por tener la herencia de su abuelo difunto, es mas conocido como Uchiha Sasuke se caracteriza físicamente por tener el pelo oscuro le cae dos largos mechones a cada lado de la cara mientras que por detrás lo tiene erizado, sus ojos son oscuros. Vuelto en otra pelea en un estacionamiento el con su amigo con mas de treinta hombres estaban casi recibiendo una paliza pero el ruido de unas motos se escucha mas cerca giro su cabeza para ver de donde provenían el ruido y era de sus camaradas que vinieron ayudarlos, Sasuke agarra a uno en particular y lo empuja contra la pared.

-Soy Rico ¿ Lo sabes ? - algo irónico - Desde la Media Noche Soy Rico, puedo pagar mi Salida de esto - Un ruido como la alarmas de los policías se escucha, Los dos miran al mismo tiempo y ven como poco a poco la policía se va acercando, El futuro millonario sale corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

Ya pasadas las Doce de la Noche Sasuke se encontraba en una posesión efectiva, firmo el esperado contrato que le daba la millonaria suma de dinero y los hoteles de su Abuelo difunto, ya estaba listo para irse. - Hay un asunto que discutir - le dijo su respectivo abogado este lo miro frívolamente. - Soy el Heredero ¿Esta Bien? - fue una advertencia para su ahogado e salio de donde se encontraba.

--

Eran exactamente las 9:00 Am en el Instituto de Tokio, los alumnos entran a las 8:00 Am pero como Sasuke hace lo que se le de la gana. Entrando en una Prestigiosa moto dentro de los pasillos del Instituto los Alumnos miraban asombrados, Al entrar a su Sala de Clase Todos sus compañeros le quedan mirando como un completo extraño el profesor tuvo que suspender la clase por que llego, Saco algunas cosas de su Casillero e iba saliendo cuando la voz del profesor lo detuvo: ¡Tu! ¿Que estas Haciendo? - el celular del Uchiha sonaba el contesto: - ¡No me llames cuando esté en Clase!

El mismo Día Una junta con sus amigos para festejar que heredo una gran fortuna además de una Variedad de hoteles, En una Disco se encontraron Fumando, Tomando, bailando con mujeres, hasta que llegaron al Salón Vip.

-Hoy es tu 18 Cumpleaños – brindo un amigo de Sasuke – Es Oficialmente un Millonario gracias a la Herencia – termino de decir las palabras y todos los presentes tomaron un vaso de Alcohol.

-¿Por qué mi Viejo Es tan Sano?- oto amigo tiro una indirecta. Sasuke quedo pensativo y con una expresión Seria.

--

Mientras tanto por las Calles de Tokio, por la Vecindades mas pobres Estaba una joven de cabellera larga Azulada Ojos color perla, le pregunto a un Anciana de por ahí si conocía a una Tal Hoshi Hyuga Esta Anciana le indico donde vivía dio las gracias y se dirigió a su objetivo, Se paro afuera de la casa indica y vio una señora.

-¿Hyuga Hoshi? – pregunto, la señora que llamo la miro detalladamente.

-¿te conozco? – un tanto agresiva, Lo ojos de la Joven brillaban estaban apunto de salir algunas lagrimas, La señor Hoshi seguía con su interrogatorio.- ¿Vienes a ver a mi Hijo? – Preguntas incoherentes - ¿Te ha dejado preñada? – Fue lo último que se le ocurrió, La Joven de Orbes de plata permanecía en silencio, La Señora ya con edad le explicaba que ¿porque no Uso protección?, ¡Que era el Colmo!.

-¡No me Sobra el Dinero, Así que Vete! – fue lo ultimo que dijo, La joven Muchacha sentía que las lagrimas se le iban a escapar en cualquier momento.

Un Hermoso porsche plateado Rondaba por las calles de Tokio Su dirección iba Hacia el Hotel de su Abuelo o mas Bien "Su Hotel".

La Joven muchacha quería un alojamiento por la noche y que mas bien que un hotel pero no tenia mucho dinero que digamos. Tras Ir a la Salida del Hotel, Vio como este pasaba de Largo ni siquiera la miro pero esta giro su cabeza para verlo mejor e lo siguió, este tenia un caminar muy rápido.

Se estaba dirigiéndola Ascensor apretó el Botón para subir pero se fijo que estaba observado, Miro hacia atrás para ver si había otra persona atrás de el pero Nada solo el y ella, Se acerco lentamente a esta perdiendo su Oportunidad de subir.

-Este Hotel, Es de Cinco Estrellas – dijo arrogante, ella solo permanecía en silencio, con una mirada un poco desafiante – Olvida Prostituirte aquí – algo pesado.

-No es L-Lo que pare..ce – muy tímida - ¿un motel por aquí cerca? – muy nerviosa- Este S-Sitio es muy C-Caro –hizo un suspiro al terminar de hablar, El Uchiha se rió Irónico y la miro, ella tenia una mirada de angustia todavía podía apreciarse algunos rastros de lagrimas.

-Considérate afortunada, Estoy de Bueno Humor – saco su billetera saco unos billetes- pero no se quitaban la vista- tiro la mano de esta y le paso dinero.-No en mi Hotel ¿eh? – Una advertencia, se fue y agarro el ascensor y la miro por última vez, ella no podía despegar la vista de este e cuando se subió al Ascensor hizo una media sonrisa.

--

La mañana llego Durmiendo como un bebe giro su cuerpo para el lado opuesto y se encontró con la sorpresa de una mujer, Se sorprendió y salto le pregunto ¿que estas haciendo aquí? Ella respondió Dormir contigo – con una Sonrisa seductora, se acerco lentamente a el y tocaba sus piernas este sacaba las manos de ella de su cuerpo y las tironeaba fuerte.-La clave de tu puerta es la Fecha de tu nacimiento-no espero mas y respondió – Tienes 3 segundos para irte – muy desafiante, Insistía y la empujo a la cama en forma violenta, se levanto de la cama y se encontró la sorpresa con su mayor domo que estaba mirando la escena, trato de excusarse que no había pasado nada pero el mayor domo no respondió, ya no le gusta repetir las cosas dos veces así que decidió irse de la habitación .

En el Baño del hotel Hinata se lavo la cara y se la seco con las toallas del hotel delicadamente, cepillo su cabello sedoso y quedo mirando un Cuadro de un paisaje muy familiar.

Mientras este Tomaba desayuno y leía el diario, su mirada se dirigió hacia el frente y se encontró con la chica de ayer que estaba parada en un pilar un poco despistada , Se levanto lo mas rapido y le hablo esta dio un salto de lo desprevenida que estaba.

-¿Por qué estas aquí todavía? – muy enojado, ella solo podía articular monosílabas, volvió a preguntar y ahí pudo reacción.- E-En el Baño hay un cua-adro desequilibra..ado Vaya y arréglelo – pudo respirar profundo para decir una frase tan larga -¡Por Cierto!- levanto la mano del Uchiha y le entrego un poco de dinero e Dijo: - Aquí esta Su Propina- Salio Tranquilamente del Hotel.

Sasuke estaba un poco alterado no lo habían tratado así nunca, Estaba enojado y las Sirvientas se acercaron y le ofrecieron algo y esto lo tiro al piso e dijo que lo Limpiasen. Su abogado se le acerco e le dijo que Había un Asunto que discutir.

-¿Qué cosa es? – su mal Humor iba en aumento. Su abogado lo llevo a una Sala especial que este se sentó y Habían dos personas delante de el que hablaban del testamento, el decía que el asunto ya estaba arreglado ¿Qué era lo que querían?

Las personas principales le explicaron el Objetivo del testamento que le dejo el Abuelo, El testamento tendrá efectos cuando el Heredero cumpla los requisitos, no podía estar mas molesto.-¿ Es un chiste? ¡Ayer Cumplí los 18! – pero no le pusieron ninguna atención y siguieron leyendo.

-" El Heredero Será transferido Al Instituto Boram En Konoha…( Un pueblo ) – interrumpía con sus Insultos -…y debe Graduarse, Y la Caridad y los Bienes irán a la Caridad si Abandona…- la gente de alrededor hablaba en secretos este no entendía nada-…Sin embargo, en Caso en renuncia a sus derechos Heredará solo un 0,1%"-ya estaba molesto, estaba arto no podía aceptar algo así, se levanto de su silla e hacia unos gesto de frustración y reclamaba al abogado.- ¡Estas Despedidos! – fue lo que salio de los labios de Sasuke que se dirigían Hacia su abogado, este ignoro-Serás Transferido, No tienes derecho a Despedirme- fue lo que le respondió el abogado – ¿En el Papel dice que puedes mandarme?- Salio de la habitación e se dirigió a una Sala de Estar en donde habían muchos cuadros de su Familia y mas de abuelo .-¿Por qué estas Haciendo Esto? – le hablaba a los cuadros muy enojado además.

**Continuara ... **

_¿Aceptara Sasuke? o ¿Lo dejara Todo? , ¿dejara su dinero ?_

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Hola a todos este es mi segundo Fic (: tuvo como un sueño y ahi vino la idea al principio no es de mucho amor pero ya como en el tercer capitulo biene Amor, Saben este Fic Es de DRAMA . Espero que les aya gustado Adiosiito . si les gusto comentan para seguir la continuacion ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Desclaimer :_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son mio U.U son del maestro Kishimoto_

**_Idea Original :_ **_VillagexKonoha _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Lo Haré .Y Lo vas a Lamentar – por ultimo Sasuke Acepto – ¡Veras lo que haré con tu dinero! – cogio el Teléfono y llamo a un asistente, le pidió que le preparaban un Auto, pero algo le detuvo, era su odioso Abogado que le dijo que no lo podría usa, este quedo un poco atolondrado, el abogado siguió le explicaba que no podría usar ningún Auto, La casa de Campo además que no puede usar nada de lo que le perteneció a su Abuelo, no escucho absolutamente nada de lo que le dijo, volvió con lo mismo de que lo había despedido que pescara sus cosas y que se marchara, Cogio de nuevo el teléfono y pidió el auto otra vez, pero el abogado estaba sacando algo de su chaqueta como una carta, Al asistente que llamo Sasuke le explico que no podía usar el coche, El Uchiha muy molesto le comunico lo mismo que el abogado que si también quería perder su empleo, el abogado seguía con su trabajo y le paso la carta e le comunico que esta era la dirección de la casa en Konoha, que además si necesitaba ayuda que solo lo llamare a el, Sasuke arrebato la carta de las manos de este.

Ese mismo día partió en un Bus Hacia Konoha, habían unos cuantos pasajeros y unas gallinas muy inquietas, Suspiraba muy incomodo. Al llegar a Konoha se dirigió a donde se encontraba la casa que le habían indicado en la carta, la miro detalladamente, la casa era muy Humilde que solo tenia lo principal además de tener una variedad de flores como jardín, cuando este entro se le escapo de sus pensamientos unas fuertes palabras - ¡ Que Estupida Casa ! – pero no se dio cuenta de que había otra persona acompañándolo era un Caballero Mayor, que al escuchar se paro de donde se encontraba e dijo : Vaya si Ha crecido – Sasuke giro y casi se cae pero tomo equilibrio, la Otra persona aparte de el se acerco lentamente, Muy Bruscamente se sentó en una banca cerca de ahí, estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Quién demonio eres tu? – muy agresivamente, Entra a la casa y cuando va a cerrar la puerta esta atascada - ¡Arregla La puerta! – el Señor de la casa respondió – Déjame terminar aquí – señalando el jardín- estaba cortando unas flores – Arréglalo ahora ¿Me has Oído? – el señor lo miro y El Rebelde Uchiha entro a la casa. – Menudo Nieto ha tenido, Tan rebelde – fue lo ultimo del señor Jardinero.

Mirando Detalladamente la casa por dentro llego hasta la que seria su Habitación por Ahora, La miro y vio su nuevo uniforme y lo tiro a la cama.

--

Mientras tanto una Joven Muchacha se encontraba en un Serví centró atendiendo a sus clientes Ayudándolo a llenar su Estanque de Gasolina ya terminando, se dirigió hacia su otro puesto que era el vender productos comestibles, vio entrar a un joven estaba contenta de tener un nuevo cliente lo siguió e escucho unos monosílabos como quejándose, se dirigió hacia el puesto de cajera mientras que este sacaba una variedad de comida rápida e cogio una bebida a unos centímetros de el y también le pidió una caja de cigarros, esta respondió " No hay Para estudiantes " una tanto nerviosa, el le iba a responder cuando se fijo en su cara algo le parecia familiar, su cara estaba tapada con un gorro que solo se veía la parte debajo de la nariz, dio el total de la compra Sasuke le paso una tarjeta de crédito esta la paso por la maquina la volvió a pasar pero nada hasta que le dijo " esta tarjeta esta congelada " , Muy Irónicamente le ordeno que leyera la parte trasera de la tarjera, la Joven le dijo lo que decía en ella .

-Tarjera de platino. Pe-pero no sirve – este le seguía dando vuelta a lo de la tarjeta que no sabia cuanto dinero tenia en ella porque se lo incrementa cada día. Esta ya se estaba cabreando de que se Luciera tanto.

-¿Por qué no pagas en …E-Efectivo?- este la miro y Hinata se sonrojo, este saco plata de su billetera y se la paso, esta le iba a pasar el vuelto.- Tu uñas están muy sucias. Quédate con el cambio.- Agarro las bolsa y se largo, La muchacha miro sus uñas para ver si en verdad estaban sucias.

En unas de las casas del pueblo un caballero ya de edad estaba con la joven hinata, sentados en el jardín de la casa.

-¿Por qué te pintas las uñas con el jugo de las flores? – El caballero ya de edad mayor le pregunto mientras pintaba y arreglaba las uñas de esta.

-Están perdien-do su c-color – respondió suavemente- N-No puedo esperar a la llegada de la primera Nevada.

-¿Y Eso porque? Nunca has estado enamorada.

-Tengo 19 años. He es…tado E-Enamorada – Termino con una sonrisa, Su acompañante la miro sorprendido.

-puedo que llegue pronto para ti, Hinata-chan - Este le animo, y ella sonrió fuertemente.

--

La Noche era Fría, Los grillos, de las Ranas que Se mostraban como cada noche, En las afuera de La casa de un Joven acostado perezosamente Escuchaba cada sonido de los pequeños animales que rondaban por la noche, Daba Vuelta de un lado a otra Dando a entender que estaba incomodo.

-Dios, Que Ruidoso- Todavía no consolaba el Sueño - ¡Silencio! – de la nada apareció una rana que golpeo su cabeza dio un salto y Se paro lo mas rápido que pudo, Estaba furioso Se saco los zapatos Bruscamente los tiraba con el fin de poder Golpear a la Rana.

En las afuera del Instituto del pueblo Konoha, El Joven Uchiha se detuvo para leer una pancarta que estaba colgando del Instituto.

-"El Pueblo Natal de tu Corazón" – Eso era lo que decía en la pancarta. -¡Que viejo!- Siguió su camino para poder llegar a la puerta del instituto, pero una llamada interrumpió su llamada Se fijo quien era el que estaba llamando Hizo un gesto de mal gusto y contesto, al escuchar la voz le dio una repulsión en su interior, era El Odioso Abogado.

-¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto agresivamente.

-Estaba preocupado por ti – Respondió el Abogado.- Empieza mas bien a preocuparte por ti mismo – Sasuke le dijo en forma amenazante.

-Porque debería… - no termino de hablar ya que sasuke lo interrumpió.- Pronto serás Despedido.- colgó el teléfono, A sasuke se le ocurrió una magnifica idea era como si una ampolleta encendida estuviera encima de su cabeza.

-En el contrato dice no Abandonar- se detuvo y volvió a palabrear- Así que ser Expulsado esta Bien. – Siguió su rumbo, Llegando al Instituto Se dirigió a la Oficina del directo Abrió la puerto y se dio cuenta que el mismo viejo que estaba la otra vez en su casa era el mismo, Este estaba Subiendo a una escalera tratando de sacar unas herramientas.

-Estas en todas partes ¿Dónde Esta el Director? – Alzo la voz.

-Esta cogiendo la caja de herramientas en su oficina – Al recoger lo que necesitaba, se dispuso a bajar. Sasuke iba a hablarle pero no termino de hablar ya que llegaron unos cuantos profesores a interrumpirlos, Todos ansiosamente mirando al Nuevo Alumno. El Viejo Le agradeció que estén todos reunidos y que se presentaran.

-¿Quién es mi tutor? – pregunto El Uchiha.

-Soy Yo. Yo enseño a los de Último año – Se presento un Viejito de unos 45 años, Halagó a Sasuke este solo podía notar molestia.

**Continuara ... **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Konoshiwa a todos , Bueno me tarde demasiado en hacer el segundo capitulo pero espero que les gustee, si dejan reviews terminare mas rapido porque se que les gusta (: grasias a los que pasaron ._

_sayoonaraa_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Desclaimer :_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son mio U.U son del maestro Kishimoto_

**_Idea Original :_ **_VillagexKonoha _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la Sala de clases la Joven y bella Hinata esta repartiendo unos Guiones para cada uno de sus compañeros.

-Tengo el guión para Ustedes, E-Es un musical necesitamos trab-ajar mucho.- Entre repartijas vio como dormía uno de sus compañeros lo Tiroteaba de un Lado a otro

Este se despertó y ella sonrió y le Entrego uno de los Guiones, estaba por terminar de repartir los guiones, en eso todo giran sus cabeza al escuchar el ruido de la puerta de la sala de clase que se abre bruscamente, Hinata gira lentamente y lo mira fijamente, Este no se percata de su existencia y da pasos largos dentro de la sala de clases, Todos quedan bocas cerradas y mas las Mujeres que lo miran fijamente ya casi saliendo corazones de sus Ojos, Uno reclama que tan tarde que llegaba, Hinata se va a sentir tranquilamente, una chica de cabello rosado y unos ojos color jade se levanta y se posa al lado de este e le dice que se presente y que elija el asiento que quieras, este se dio cuenta que estaba Hinata la miro pero esta estaba mirando hacia la ventana, Las muchachas le hacia espacios para que se sentara con ellas al dirigirse donde se iba a sentar miro fijamente a un muchacho Grande con músculos, Sus compañeros de al lado le dijeron que lo había mirado fijamente que debería preguntarle el nombre el muchacho no respondía nada, Sasuke al sentarse atrás de una de las chicas no para de mirar al sujeto, Muchachita se giro le sonreía y el coqueteaba, este solo Hacia unos gestos de de molestia.

-Ese Grandote ¿puede Pelear? – sasuke le pregunto por el muchacho que estaba mirando hace un rato. La joven se acerco más y más.

-Su nombre es Sai-san, es Muy fuerte.- se alejo unos centímetros- Te puede aplastar si le da la gana, No te metas con el – en toda la oración se reía coqueteando con Sasuke, Se paro y se dirigió a donde estaba Sai, El frió Sasuke toco el hombro de kiba este se paro de inmediato e sasuke le dijo:

- ¡Nos vemos fuera! – salio de la Sala. Sai quedo quieto miro a sus compañeros e estos estaban boca abierta Sai sonrió y fue detrás de sasuke, Sus compañeros se preguntaban ¿Qué porque el? e le siguieron enseguida, Hinata solo se quedo en su asiento observando la escena.

Sasuke esperando en la Azotea del instituto, Encendió un cigarro para esperar. – Mientras Sasuke dormía Sai Se dirigió al patio para buscarlo mientras que sus compañeros le seguían, un grupo lo persiguió y otro se fue en otra dirección- ya era el Séptimo cigarrillo Que fumaba, sintió que alguien abría bruscamente la puerta era a la persona que esperaba, pero Sai llego muy agitado.

-Deberías haberme dicho a donde ibas- Los dos se acercaron lentamente, sasuke tiro el cigarrillo.

-Deberías haberlo Supuesto, que era Aquí- y Sai respondió – Pensé que era en la cafetería.

-Lo que sea. Hagámoslo – sasuke se remango las mangas de la camisa- ¿Hacer que? ¿Limpiar aquí? – dijo muy inocente Sai. Lo dos se dieron vuelta al ver a sus compañeros de clase llegaron a la azotea.- ¿Que están haciendo todos aquí? – exclamo muy enojado Sasuke.

-¿Por qué Solo Sai? ¿No quieres ser amigo de nosotros?-Se quejaban su compañero de clase que es efectivamente Ruidoso y reclamador, mientras que el resto lo apoyaba. El Uchicha no Podía creer lo que escuchaba Funcio un gesto de molestia y se dirigió a Donde Sai Lo tiro de la Polera atrayéndolo e le dijo:

-Escucha, Soy un Chico malo pero nunca había echo esto antes, ¿Quieres golpear tu primero? – Sai dio un paso atrás y le respondió: ¿Golpear? ¿Porque? – No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke ya se estaba Cabreando, Le soltó de la polera e le pego un Combo en la guata y De ahí uno directamente a la cara, Callo rendido al piso, Los expectantes Quedaron Sorprendidos e Fueron ayudar a sai.

La noche llego, Ya de lo que Sasuke le había echo a sai esperaban que lo expulsaran de Instituto pero no fue así Tuvo que ir a la Casa de Sai Para dar una Disculpa, Al llegar El Tío de Sai lo estaba esperando en el patio de su casa, Sasuke estaba un poco incomodo de noche no se notaba mucho el moretón que le Había dejado.

-¿Tu le has hecho esto?- dijo el tío de Sai-¿Le has deformado Así la cara?- Sasuke miro a sai que solo permanecía en silencio.- Si – respondió muy claramente.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? – insistía el tío.

-Nada – el rebelde Uchiha miro los miro de directamente- Llévalo al hospital y quéjate al instituto – Sasuke ya estaba listo para irse de solo ver la cara de las personas enfrente de el estaba seguro que mañana iría a quejarse al instituto.

-Me voy – Se estaba levantando cuando escucho lo que decía el tío.-¿Qué estas Haciendo? Eres un lento – como podrían llamarlo lento a el, lo miro directamente y se volvió a sentar, Vio salir de una puerta una mesa con unas porciones de comida la colocaron al centro de todos y en eso se agregaron el Hermano de Sai y la Tía de este, Todos en silencio el Tío Saco sus Palillos y comenzó a comer en eso lo siguieron todos menos Sasuke que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Venga Ya. Asi es como los chicos Crecen – Este lo miro extrañadamente.-Escucha Sai, No intentes Ir contra el. Si lo haces, te mataré Entendido – Mientras que sai trataba de tragar el arroz que estaba comiendo.- Tu sabes que no soy así – Miro a sasuke y lo animo para que comiera igual que el.

-¿Quieres algo para llevar?- le ofreció el tio- No, ya como – Saco sus palillos para comer.

Cuando terminaron de Comer Sasuke estaba por irse, Sai lo fue a dejar a la puerta e le entrego un Bento (Caja de almuerzo) para que se lo comiera mas tarde, este lo recibió.

-Esta Muy oscuro – le Paso un linterna Para que se guié en el camino este la recibió y Se fue en el camino solo pensaba que como Había fallado su plan nunca es así, tendrá que buscar otra manera de que lo expulsen o como salir de ese Pueblo.

--

Al caminar por las Oscuras calles con Solo una linterna, Con ella apunto hacia un árbol que hacia mucho ruido.

-Que pasa, Sasuke

Que Pasa, Sasuke - tratando de animarse al parecer el Hombre rudo y Rebelde estaba siendo devorado por la Noche fría, Al sentir algo apunto su linterna Hacia atrás y era Un gato Negro, Siguió su camino pero noto que alguien lo seguía Camino un poco mas rápido pero este seguía atrás giro su linterna pero la de otra persona le gano y Ilumino los ojos negros de Sasuke, Se dio cuenta que la persona era Hinata.

-¿Q-Que pasa? – con su linterna seguía iluminando a Sasuke, este solo permanecía callado y tratando de taparse con su manos La luz tan Potente.

-¿Te H-Has asustado? – No sabía porque había preguntado eso pero se les escapo de sus finos labios.

-Da miedo Tropezarse con una Chica tan Fea como tú por la noche- Hinata sintió algo en su pecho pero lo dejo pasar e quiso seguir su camino.

-Tu Novia esta Temblando, Hace Frío – Siguió su camino con una pequeña sonrisa Burlesca, Sasuke quedo helado- ¿Qué Novia? – Miro para su otro lado y sintió algo, Camino lo más rápido posible para quedar al mismo paso que hinata, Mientras esta estaba adelante este veía la espalda de hinata. Un Sendero Rodeado de flores tenían que atravesar, La muchacha de Ojos color Perla como la misma luna esa noche vio unas flores hermosas Corto una y la Coloco en su Largo y sedoso Cabello Azul marino.

-Bonito. ¿No Crees? – Hinata se lo había enseñado a sasuke.

-¿Estas Loca? – A sasuke no le agrado para nada. La Joven muchacha quedo seria.

-No. Pero si Enferma –agarro la linterna de sasuke y la tiro a donde estaban todas las plantas, No sabia de donde había sacado tanta determinación pero este Chico la sacaba de sus Casillas.-Me marcho –sin decir mas se largo dejando solo, salto a los arbusto para buscar sus Linterna y la cogio mientras que veía como poco a poco se alejaba hinata.

--

En el Instituto Del pueblo Ha estas Horas de la Mañana con un Sol radiante un Y las nubes despejadas es bueno hacer ejercicio, pero no para todos es así al Parecer Sasuke se encuentra muy bien acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol descansando mientras que sus compañeros de clases Juegan Fútbol, estaba tan relajado que no podía estar mejor.

-¡Agrúpense! – se Acerco el profesor a toda la clase que estaban jugando fútbol- ¡Hey tu! – sasuke no podía estar tranquilo los gritos de ese viejo eran realmente ruidosos, Al sentir Pasos caminando hacia el abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el profesor que estaba en frente de el.

Todos Trotando mientras que el estaba caminando por la cancha, porque tuvo que salir a trotar estaba frustrado, su profesor le animaba para que trotara como sus compañeros este no escucho ni siquiera una palabra, Ya sus compañeros llevaban mas de diez vueltas en Circulo y el apenas Iba en la sexta por el poco ritmo que llevaba ya estaba por terminar pero ya no podía mas sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar, El Sudor corría por su Cara hasta que se cayo al piso y cayo rendido tratando de respirar bien, al frente de el estaba Hinata sentada en una de la banca viendo la Escena de Sasuke y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Konoshiwa Aca el Tercer Capitulo espero que les Guste y grasias por los Otros Reviews, Bueno se preguntaran por que echo a Sasuke cambiar un poco su personalidad en unas Escenas es que queria cambiar algunas personalidades xd , Ademas que no se me ocurria que pariente seria para Sai :D por eso puse el ti0 xd grasias espero que respondan bien igual que el Capitulo anterior . pronto el Cuarto cAPITULO :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Desclaimer :_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son mio U.U son del maestro Kishimoto_

**_Idea Original :_ **_VillagexKonoha _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A Volver a la sala de Clase la presidenta del la clase (Hinata) Asigna a cada uno de sus compañeros el papel que le tocara de acuerdo a la Obra que presentaran Ya todo estaba Listo pero solo faltaba un papel. Sasuke como Siempre llegando tarde a clase, AL entrar todos sus compañeros lo miraron e uno de ellos dijo:

-Es el ideal para el papel – Sasuke no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Quién esta de acuerdo? – propuso hinata, todos levantaron la mano en Señal que SI. La chica de orbes de plata escribió en el pizarrón:

_Sirvienta = Uchiha Sasuke ._

-¿eh? ¿Qué sirvienta? – pregunto Sasuke.

-tenemos que interpretar una Obra para graduarnos – se levanto una muchacha de su asiento explicándole.

-deben de estar Locos –Era una humillación para el.

-Todo el mundo lo va hacer, tienes que hacerlo – un rubio carismático dio su opinión.

-Me has tomado por una mierda de parvularia – muy agresivo – Ni te creas que lo voy hacer, déjame Fuera- Golpeo un silla y todos saltaron asustados y se largo de la Sala .

--

Sasuke ya había determinado una decisión que todo esto de Acabaría mañana, En un puente cerca del Instituto agarro su Teléfono Celular y marco a sus amigos de Tokio. Mientras sus amigos están en una cena con unas chicas, uno de ellos contesta.

-¿Por qué te demoraste en contestar? – hablo muy bruscamente, sus amigos querían hablar con el pero no le dejaban todos haciendo varias preguntas como ¿Dónde esta? Entre otras, sasuke tuvo que hacerlos callar para poder hablar el.- No preguntes. Envíame algo de Dinero.- Por el lado de sus amigos preguntaron que porque estaba pidiendo dinero si el era Millonario.-No preguntes. Te enviare la dirección- fue lo ultimo que dijo para poder colgar, Se repetía una y otra vez que era lo mas Humillante que le había pasado.

Paso el día y el estaba en la Oficina del director de Instituto, Enfrente de el mostrándole una gran suma de Dinero para que así lo dejara graduarse y no poder ir mas a ese instituto, El director parecía muy ingenuo Así que sasuke saco un sobre mas de sus bocillos y esperaba que con eso bastara.

-¿Quieres tomar un atajo? No, ¡lo harás Justo y completo! ¿Entendido?- el director se levanto de su silla y alzo la voz, Otra derrota mas para Sasuke Agarro el dinero de la mesa y se marcho.

-El carácter debe ser de familia- El director hablaba solo e se dirigió a un portarretrato de su escritorio mientras le hablaba.-Lo has dejado demasiado Pronto.

Sentado en unas escaleras pensando que había sucedido en tanto pensar escucho unos rugidos de motores su mirada se dirige hacia unos autos que vienen recién llegando unos Porche a harta velocidad, Una Mujer No paraba de Gritar El nombre de Sasuke pero con mas respeto: " Sasuke-Kun " una y otra vez hasta llegar hacia donde se encuentra el Uchiha este Saluda sus amigos e amigas .

-Siguen echándome de menos – pregunto sarcásticamente.

-Sasuke-Kun, ¿estas construyendo Un Instituto?- Sasuke se subió a uno de los autos con uno de sus amigos-Vamos por unas copas – le pregunta su amigo – Suena Genial – responde, Alumnos del Instituto no pudieron dejar de Oír el Ruido de los motores lo que veían les parecía asombroso Como corrían los Veloces Autos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

En unas de las tiendas de la Aldea Sasuke con sus dos amigos entraron la dueña del Local estaba muy contenta de tener clientes y mas que tienen un buen estilo.

-Hola ¿Qué les traigo? –la señora muy amorosamente les pregunto.

-Lo que quieras.- fui de inmediato para buscar cualquier cosa, ya cuando se fue sus amigos le hacían un interrogatorio.-Ya se les olvido – sus dos amigos quedaron sorprendidos – No han ninguna pregunta.- Todo se volvió silencio, entro una mujer muy ruidosa de cabello colorido con unas gafas se acerco al lado de Sasuke y lo tomo del brazo.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Vamos a beber aquí? No quiero-protestaba la dichosa mujer, este le soltó el brazo e la miro de reojos.

-Si me vuelves a llamar Sasuke-kun, te haré trabajar aquí – Karin se levanto y se fue se sentó en el auto para esperarlos mientras mataba el tiempo decidió hablar por teléfono ya cuando termino e Iván a salir los muchachos encendió el motor pero se dio cuenta que no tenia gasolina. Todos Esperando a que llegue La persona de la Gasolinera con combustible, Ya se dieron cuenta de que esta estaba llegando en una moto, la mirada de sasuke se dirigió a la de la persona que traía la gasolina miro atentamente como esta se sacaba su casco. Era Hinata el uchiha se sorprendió un poco y solo la observaba.

-¿Cuál es? – dijo tiernamente, Un muchacho le indico cual era, Esta saco con cuidado Donde llevaba la gasolina apenas podía cárgala pero saco su fuerza para levantarla y llevarla.

-déjame ayudarte, Si que es pesado – el amigo de sasuke Alto y de cabello color celeste muy caballerosamente la ayudo, mientras la miraba fijamente, hizo su trabajo solo le faltaba cobrarle le dijo cuando eran y además del transporte, la sexy muchacha de gafas le paso el dinero y le dijo que se quedara el cambio.

-La nuestra es la Única estación del pueblo – Hinata muy tímida le paso el cambio, Mientras se alistaba en la moto.

-¿Por que siempre tu? – La voz de sasuke la hizo apresurarse. Los amigos de este le preguntaron si la conocía, Karin muy celosamente le dijo que esperaba.

-Permíteme un consejo. Vacía el cenicero –Muy pesadamente, el muchacho que ayudo a hinata toco el hombro de karin para que se callase.

-Fumas ¿No? Vacíalo tu – dijo agresivamente sasuke, Hinata lo miro y se sorprendió, Este igual la miro.- ¿Qué estas Haciendo? Vete de aquí .Hinata encendió el motor su mirada estaba con tristeza pero no tenia deseos de llorar no todavía, Poco a poco se alejaba mientras sasuke la miraba.

-Me pareció muy bonita- dijo su amigo.- cállate, Suigetsu.- Dijo por ultimo sasuke .

--

En la Sala de clases todos poniendo atención, a profesor y tomando a puntes el profesor explicaban sobre la química.

-¿Esta Uchiha Sasuke Ausente? ¿Otra Vez? – Hinata miro la ventana estaba Lloviendo una larga lluvia era como si no quisiera parar, volvió a centrarse en los estudios pero no podía dejar de pensar donde estará Sasuke.

En las Afuera de una de las tiendas del pueblo se encontraba Sasuke comiendo una Bolitas de Arroz, mientras comía vio pasar a dos pequeños Niños, Uno estaba vestido entero de amarillo con un paraguas del mismo color y una Niñita estaba entera de rosado, La pequeña niña iba adelante mientras que el niño la seguía sasuke miro aquella Escena e siguió mirándola, se Levanto agarro su paraguas que se encontraba al lado de el y sorpresivamente Los siguió.

Mientras caminaba y ellos adelantándose, se detuvo al ver una escena de una madre con su hija, Mientras su hija llevaba una Canasta la madre sacaba la ropa del Cordel y La dejaba en las canasta aunque estuviera lloviendo ellas sonreían Felizmente.

-¡Mamá! – una frase ahogada .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Hola. Lo siento me he demorado muchooo en la continuacion pero he tenido que ir al colegio y algunos de ustedes sabeen que es muy pesado xd _

_muy aca la conti espero que les Gustee *-* me inspiree en este capitulo akjakja bueno no tanto pero vendra El proximo muy pronto, Ojala que me dejen reviews si les Gusta el caapi Haci subiree mas ensguidaa el otro :D . Sayonara _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Desclaimer :_** _Los personajes de Naruto no son mio U.U son del maestro Kishimoto_

**_Idea Original :_ **_VillagexKonoha _

_Flash Back .- _

_" " : _Pensamientos .-

Habla .-

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Sasuke corrió lo mas rapido que Pudo, entro en una vieja casa, se dirigio a un largo pasillos con bastantes puertes y ventanas, Camino lentamente hasta toparse con la primera ventana, En un Flash fue recordando lo que fue su infancia junto a sus padres

-Se un buen Chico, Sasuke-chan – Un Hombre le dijo mientras le Cortaba el pelo. Sasuke solo asentia .- Eso te convertirá en un caballero – este solo asentia nuevamente .

-Papá – dijo en un susurro, Sintio como toda su Cabeza y corazón se rompiera al recordar a sus padres. El Accidente de ese Dia fue una vez mas un gran dolor.

-Mamá Estoy aqui – una voz pequeña se escuchaba al ver como su Madre esta siendo llevada en un camilla a la sala de Emergencia - ¡No me dejes, Mamá. Estoy aquí! .

Sasuke retrocedio agarro fuertemente su cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel suceso. ¡ Papá, No te vayas! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! . Salio corriendo lo más rapido que pudo, en su cabeza todavia sonaban esas palabras que no dieron Fruto " ¡Papa, Mamá , No se vayan !¡Estoy aquí! Soy Sasuke" . Al Salir la Lluvia no se habia detenido, solo miraba el cielo en busca de alguna respueste, Cerró sus Ojos y sentia como cada gota golpeaba su palida Cara, Caminaba de forma tumbeante.

---

La Joven muchacha de cabello azulado caminaba de forma divertida al ver la lluvia Cesar de forma Firme , Con su paragua se dirigia Hacia alguna Casa del pueblo.

-Sasuke - Articulaba en forma muy baja, estaba un poco frustada al pensar que el Director del instituto le ordeno que fuera aver a Sasuke que ha Faltado casi Una Semana, esta no pudo negarse, Hizo un pequeño Puchero .- ¡ Sasuke-San ! – Trato de Hablar mas alto. Al entrar a la casa volvio a pronunciar su nombre pero no encontro respuesta, Vio que alguien se asomaba por la puerta y era sasuke que parecia como un muerto en Vida .

-Si si-gues Faltan-do … - Hinata no pudo terminar .

-Mamá - sasuke dio solo dos pasos y se desmayo , Hinata se agacho de inmediato repitio su nombre un par de veces pero Sasuke no reaccione ni una sola vez .

--

Abrio sus Oscuros y solitarios Ojos Trantando de vizualizar algunas caras que le parecian familiar, reaccione de apoco al ver como aquellas personas tenian sus piernas e brazos – Eran sus compañeros de Clase – Trato de salir del agarre pero no pude todavia estaba debil, Vio que su compañera de cabello rosado tenia Una aguja en sus manos, este estaba confundido.

-¿Qué estas Haciendo? – pregunto, pero nadie dio una respuesta, Volvio a preguntar pero Alzandoo mas la voz .

-Habrá Acabado antes de que te des cuenta, No te Dolerá - dijo Mientras frotaba Una Aguja en su corto cabello Tratando de suavizarla, la chica de cabello rosado saco la aguja de su cabello, esta posee el de nombre de Sakura. El Uchiha miraba extrañado y de verdad que se estaba molestando.

-Tienes Un problema De estómago . Te ayudará con la digestión – con una sonrisa en sus labios, Mientras sostenia Sus brazos.

-¡Me estáis Haciendo daño, Malditos! – sasuke trato de sacar del agarre pero no podia, no podia pensar como una aguja pudiera pasar por su piel le era expelunante. Trato de moverse un par de veces, aún sakura no podia pinchar el dedo de sasuke ya que no se quedaba quieto .

-Venga, Sé un Hombre no duele tanto – se aburrio de tanta espero que lo golpeo, este quedo quieto mirandola.- ¿tanto te asusta? Entonces cierra los ojos.- Esta casi grito a lo ultimo, pero sasuke no le hizo caso.

-" Que mujer mas Ruidosa" – penso sasuke, con una mueca .

Mientras Sakura Introducia la delicada aguja en el dedo de sasuke, pero la aguja no queria entrar asi que sakura apreto con más fuerza, Así la Aguja pudo entrar.

-Miren, La Sangre es Tan… - No pude terminar de hablar ya que lo que veia en el dedo era lo que menos esperaban todos.- Roja . – Finalizo, el uchiha la miro molesto pero no podia hacer nada, Mientras que el compañero de al lado de Sakura, Trato de Mimar a Sasuke.

-Duerme un poco mas .- Tampandolo con la manta, asi para dar a Fuga con sus Amigos.

-Vuelvan aquí, Están Muertos .- sasuke giro su cabeza viendo como sus Compañeros de clase corrian lo mas rapido posible. Este exhausto apoyo su cabeza en la delicada almohada para poder descansar .

--

Hinata Llega con un Balde de Agua Fria con unos Paños, Vio a sasuke exhausto coloco otra manta mas delgada encima de este. Sasuke con suerte podia abrir los ojos, tenia una fiebre muy alta, La chica de ojos perlado estrugo unos paños de agua fría para asi colocarlo delicadamente en la frente de Sasuke. Solo lo miraba calidamente .

Pasaron un Par de Horas y ya era de noche, Hinata en la cocina Haciendo una sopa de Algas y unas bolitas de arroz, Se encontraba muy divertida cocinando bolitas de arroz que eran sus preferidas y asi esperaba que fuera para sasuke . Sintió algo atrás de ella miro Hacia atrás y era sasuke en forma divertida Hizo que se asusto.

-¿te sientes me-jor Ahora? E-Estoy Haci-endo Bolas de Arroz – Dijo divertidamente hinata, con una tierna sonrisa. Sasuke la Miraba Penetrantemente, La Ojiperla se sintió un poco intimidada agacho su cabeza para poder ocultar el sonrrojar de sus mejillas.- ¿Por qué me Mi-rás así?- Dijo casi en un susurro. Sasuke se demoro en contestar, Un silencio Incomodo .

-Jamas lo Ví – articulo Sasuke . Hinata miro extrañada .

-¿El qué? – Dijo inocentemente, No entendia de que estaba Hablando Sasuke.

-Una Chica Cocinando . – Dijo porfin , Hinata se sonrrojo más a no poder se miraron fijamente a los ojos pero Ninguna palabra se escucho, Bajo su Cabeza y comenzo a Jugar con sus dedos, Nadie le Habia dicho Un cumplido así .

-Se te Va a rebosar - esta despabilo y Giro para apagar el fuego y destapar la olla, saco la tapa y estaba demasiado caliente se quemo las yemas de sus dedos y coloco rapidamente sus finos dedos en sus oidos mientras sonreia , Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa, y esta se la devolvio.

La Hora de la Cena llego, estaban adentro de la casa de sasuke Mientras comian apetitosamente, a sasuke de verdad le gusto pero solo no queria admitirlo. Mientras Hinata queria preguntar si le gusto pero estaba nerviosa por si podria decir que no, El silencio se apoderaba cada vez mas.

-Tengo una pregunta – al fin sasuke rompio el silencio, Hinata solo lo miro detalladamente.-¿Hay alguna forma de graduarse sin hacer la Obra? – esta lo miro extraño, Tanta ganas queria de graduarse sin hacer sacrificios .

-N-No – le respondio .

-Entonces encuentrala – Siguió comiendo, a Hinata le molesto que fuera tan egoísta Se arto y sacó un poco de valentía.

-¿No quieres Ayudar a los del Orfanato? – Sasuke la miró lo dijo tan determinadamente que le sorprendio Hizo un mueca de molestia .

-No quiero . ya he ayudado Bastante , pero… - no quiso terminar la frase .- Olvidalo .- siguío comiendo como si nada, esta solo lo miraba, hasta recordo que el dia anterior habia llamado su abogado para ver como ha estado el comportamiento de sasuke en el instituto, queria decirle acerca del abogado pero no sabia si le molestaria .

-Tu Abogado dijo .. – este la miro en seco .- No lo dejes Graduarse sin esfuerzos .- Fue como si toda la comida de sasuke habia sido arruinado con solo nombrar a su maldito abogado, Tiro sus palillos en la mesa y entro a la casa, dejando a hinata comiendo sola, hasta ella se le habia quitado el apetito como pudo ser tan tonta para decir lo de su abogado – se repetia una y otra vez -.

--

En El Instituto a eso de las 9 de la mañana todo la clase que estrenara la obra estaba en el salon de ensayo practicando lo que seria su Obra Escolar, Todos Practicando un Baile mientras Sakura dirigia el baile, Hinata arreglaba los ultimos detalles del Guíon, al ver entrar a sasuke por la puerta se paro pero no estaba completamente feliz de verlo, lo vio con muletas y un pie bendado esta se dirigio hacia delante para "Resivirlo" , mientras todos pararon de ensayar para mirar a sasuke.

-¿Qué te paso en la pierna? – un curioso Naruto pregunto .

- Tan solo pasó – dijo casi sonriendo. Estuvo inventando una excusa para no ser la obra toda la noche hasta que la obtuvo . pero no imagino la reaccion de Hinata .

-Es-tupido - lo miro fijamente para así darle un desprecio, Camino Hacia adelante hacia donde estaba algunos momentos pero, algo no ocurrío como lo esperaba , Con sus manos apreto fuertemente su pecho tratando de respirar correctamente pero no pudo evitar caer, todos sus compañeros fueron a verla.

-Hinata-chan – Nombraban su nombre una y otra vez pero esta no reaccionaba, mientras sasuke solo quedaba mirando la escena, Solo podia decir que era una Buena actriz, pero cuando esta se demora mas en reaccionar tomo acción, la tomó en sus brazos y la coloco en su espalda corrió lo mas rapido que pudo, Mientras sus compañeros gritaban su nombre a la espalda de sasuke .

Al llegar al hospital la atendieron enseguida, la tomaron en observaciones.

Pasaron unas horas y desperto al abrir los ojos estaba el director del instituto, este la miraba atentamente pero la muchacha desviaba sus mirada para así dirigirla a la ventana.

-No me puedes obligar – dijo en un susurro, el viejito director la miro inquieta.- es mi decisión.

-Hinata .- trato de converserla de ALGO .

-N-No quiero M-Morir aquí – trataba de sonreír pero le era casi imposible, miro nuevamente a su director con sus ojos mas brillosos que nunca. Al escuchar abrirse la puerta fue entrando el Doctor, Sabiendo ya del caso trato de convenser a Hinata, pero esta no cambiaría de opinión.

-¿Por que eres tan Cabezota en esto? – expreso el doctor ya casi enojado.

-Es mi vida ¿Es mi vida porque no puedo? – esta seguia sonriendo, pero sus ojos brillantes no cambiaban para nada. El director y el doctor se aburrieron de insistir así que se fueron de la habitación del hospital. Hinata quedo sumergida en la Soledad y amargura, borró su sonrisa en un santiamen, esa era una de sus caras Fingar para las personas con su gran sonrisa. Sus lagrimas Brotaban Sin cesar una tras otra.

-" Déjame Vivir Hasta que llegue la primera Nevada – Pensaba y le rogaba a Dios que la dejara vivir.-Me he pintado las Uñas con jugo de flores" – Sus lagrimas eran como mar de lagrimas, Trataba de contener sus lagrimas pero le era impisble, Dios era injusto muy injusto.

** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ohayo !jejje bueno Lo siento por subir el capitulo tan atrasado pero bueno he estado muy pendiente de los estudios u.u ahora tratare de subir mas seguido grasias x los reviews .

Bueno ademas que Si no entienden en Asia cuando te duele la guata es común que te soven el estomago o que te pinchen el dedo Guaton de la persona pero no tiene que salir sangre Roja osea no tiene que salir nada .

Espero que les guste este Capitulo ^^ . aunque estoy segura qe no mucho porqe es un poco penoso lo que sigue .. Gomen !


End file.
